


Our Love Is Borne In Moonlight

by starspawnedwarlock



Category: Homestuck, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff
Genre: Fuck don't like don't read, Just don't fucking read this, M/M, Self-Harm, Yandere, at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspawnedwarlock/pseuds/starspawnedwarlock
Summary: I hate myself and you should hate jaylin and her friend for telling me to upload this





	1. His Senpai

Obama-chan trailed his fingers along the quintessentially sharpened edge of the knife, feeling the shining blade prick into each fingertip, sending a rush to his head. He shivered each time, looking to the candlelit picture of his love before him. He indulged in the rush over and over again, wondering if that was what it would feel like if his love touched him. He hoped so.  
He reached out to trace a hand down the face on the picture, framed in the most expensive frame he could find, blessed with his blood, sweat and tears night after night. There were lit candles surrounding it, spreading the scent of coconut through Obama-chan's room. The same scent as his love wore, so strong. He was glad it was so. It made it easier for him to tell when he was near, when the delectable smell tickled his nose. He never liked that smell, not until his love wore it, now it was his favourite.  
Obama-chan let his hand fall farther down the large photo, down over the perfectly captured strong chest of his love, so powerful and hairy, like that of a beast. He looked down over the collection of objects arranged around the masterpiece. Hours were spent making sure every one was perfectly placed, to better emphasise the glory of his love. He had a single strand of hair, preserved under a length of tape, a slightly chewed pencil, a sock he had stolen from the changing rooms. He took a deep sniff of its fabric, clutching the knife harder in his hands. It was extraordinary.  
Looking to the window, Obama-chan frowned at the rising sun. His time taking in the glory of his love was over. He needed to go to school now. His frown was reincarnated is a smile. He could finally see his love. The last twelve hours had been horrible without him.  
He stood up in front of the picture, running one more delicate caress down it, before running to get ready for school.  
It was his altar to the paragonal personification of perfection. The light of his life. The meaning for his existence. The condensed essence of the universe. He was his love. He was his senpai.  
He was Hella Jeff.


	2. why did i write more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up

Jeff-senpai groaned in pain as he pulled himself from the line of trees, stumbling forward onto the cold, wet asphalt road before him. He hit it hard, and gasped as his hands were scraped open. He lifted himself slowly, his arms shaking from the effort, their strength gone. His breath was ragged as he forced each exhale from his lungs, the air frosting in front of him. He burst into a couhging fit, keeling over onto the dark road again.

He was shaking by the time he managed to get up again, cold, wet, and exhausted. He leaned back, barely managing to keep himself up, and spat out a mouthful of blood, very little of which was his. He felt and heard his bones crack as he straightened up, readjusting after changing shape so suddenly. 

Looking up to the sky, Jeff-Senpai was glad to see no sign of the moon, as an orange glow began to appear on the horizon. He would have to begin a long journey home along the roads, to get changed and ready for another no doubt exhausting day at school. He took a deep sigh. He was going to show up to school late once again.

This was no doubt going to go down very badly, but that wasn't his primary concern as of now. What he cared about most was cleaning the dirt and blood from under his nails, cutting them down to a normal length, and having a long shower. He could worry about school then.

This sounded exhausting, and to a large degree was, but he had grown used to it after almost a year of living with his cursed affliction. Ten times so far. He was getting closer to the final time. He simply had to reach number twelve without doing teh awful deed, and he would be free. 

Desperately trying to pull together the remnants of his torn up clothes, Jeff-senpai began the long walk home. He hoped no one decided to drive along the lonely roads and catch him in such a state. He didn't feel like jumping into the bushes to save himself. After all, he was a lot more prone to pain when the moon wasn't full.

**Author's Note:**

> Why?  
Why did you read it?


End file.
